Stay with me
by TheWorkOfOne
Summary: This takes place when the girls are in high school and Piper has a Moderate Mental Retardation. Prue is a senior and Phoebe is a freshman while Piper goes to a special school so she can lean basic skills. With only Grams to help raise them, more inside.


Summary:

This takes place when the girls are in high school and Piper has a Moderate Mental Retardation. Prue is a senior and Phoebe is a freshman while Piper goes to a special school so she can lean basic skills. With only Grams to help raise them, Prue takes on a lot of response for the family and Piper. Prue finds her last year of high school more then she can handle as she misses out on a lot because of taking care of Piper, but the love she has for both her sisters pushes her through the daily grind.

Stay with me

Chapter 1

No rest for the weary

"Prue you're going to be late," Grams yelled from the bottom of the staircase of the grand Victorian home as she held some lunch bags in her hand.

"Ok grams I'm almost ready," Prue replied from Piper's bedroom.

Upstairs a 17-year-old Prue was moving quickly as she helped a 15-year-old Piper get dressed for the day. The middle sister watched her intensely as she grabbed some things to put into Piper's school bag but her feet still remained shoeless as she swung her feet back and forth on the edge of the bed.

"Prue I need my shoes," Piper said while looking at her feet.

"Right sorry Piper," Prue replied and grabbed a pair off the floor as a 13-year-old Phoebe walked in yawning and stretching her arms above her head.

"Hay Pipe," she said and sat next to her on the bed while Prue put on her shoes.

"Phoebe could you put Piper's blanket in her bag?" Prue asks.

"I need it for my naps," Piper said in a childlike tone. Even though she was 15 her mental capacity was that of a 5 to 7-year-old and that would never change.

"Got it," Phoebe said as she put the light pink and somewhat torn blanket in the duffel bag along with some stuffed animals.

"Prue!" Grams yelled again from downstairs.

"Ok, come on Piper and Phoebe you need to pick her up today," Prue said as she walked out of the bedroom with both in tow as Piper carried duffel bag close to her chest.

"I can't it's like an hour after I get off before she does," Phoebe replied as they descended the stairs to meet a very inpatient grandmother.

"I have cheerleader practice so I can't."

"Phoebe you pick her up today and Prue will do it tomorrow, you can do your homework while you wait," Grams said as she handed them their lunches except for Prue who always went out with her friends for the hour away from school. Piper was very clear of the conversation and felt a cringe of guilt, "Sorry Phoebe," she said and her eyes showed she meant it.

"It's ok Piper I can do my homework," Phoebe said to her older sister but gave a raised eyebrow to her grams.

"Ok you guys get going I will see you tonight," Grams said and kissed them all before they left even though Phoebe and Prue protested a little but not Piper who smiled at her whenever she did. The three sisters piled into the car with Piper in back as their Grams waved goodbye. They lived relatively close to school but Piper's was always first and Prue helped her to the door as the other students with their parents were coming in.

"Hello Prue," Ms. Thompson said as she took Piper's bag. "Hi Piper."

"Hi Ms. Thompson," Piper said and gave Prue a kiss on the cheek before entering the building.

"Hay Ms. T," Phoebe will be picking her up today."

"Ok."

Prue was about to leave after saying goodbye to Piper's teacher but stopped for a moment to asks a question. "Ms. T. does she have any friends?"

The teacher hesitated for a moment as she tried to explain Piper's situation. "She is more of a loner and feels more comfortable around people she knows."

"So she doesn't talk to anyone?"

"Sometimes but she gets uncomfortable quickly."

"Oh well I need to go thanks," Prue said and ran back to the car with the radio blaring as Phoebe's favorite song was on and she felt the urge to do a little head banging while in the car." Dam Phoebe you're going to go death," she said and turned it down.

"Maybe I can go to her school than," Phoebe replied and popped her gum.

Prue did not find any humor in a comment and gave her sister a disappointing look," That's not funny Phoebe," she said and put the car in gear and as her sister rolled her eyes.

It was lunch time and Prue was sitting with her friends at a local fast food restaurant but was off in space as Samantha started talking to her. "French fry for your thoughts," she said and took one of Prue's fries.

"What oh sorry I was -."

"Not on earth," Tom chimed in as he took a drink of his soda.

Prue smiled at her boyfriend and already felt exhausted from the morning events but it was no different than every morning." Did you guys ask me something?"

"Yeah the dance this weekend you're going right?" Samantha asked.

Prue closed her eyes tight as she has completely forgotten about the dance," I totally forgot I need to check with my grams first."

"Your almost 18 Prue don't tell me you need permission," Tom said.

"It's not that, someone needs to keep an eye on Piper," Prue replied and started eating her food in hopes the conversation would end there.

"Grams could do it and there is this new invention called babysitters don't know if you heard," Samantha said as she got her bag ready because lunch was almost over.

"She goes out on Saturday," Prue replied and did not get her wish.

"What about Phoebe?" Tom asks.

"She is only 13," Prue said and got her things ready as well.

"Hello babysitter," Samantha chimed in as they all stood up.

"I will figure it out let's just drop it," Prue said and headed for the door.

Phoebe sat outside the principal's office as she kept her eye on the clock while chewing her gum a little too loudly to the receptionist liking.

"Phoebe throw it out if you can't chew it correctly," she said and Phoebe took out the gum that she has been assaulting for most of the day and tossed it in the trash. The bench she sat on was like her second home as she was there more than in classes. She knew Grams was going to get pissed at her for skipping her English class but she was used to being grounded. It was getting close to 2:30 and she had to pick up Piper at 3:30 so on the bright side she had an excuse to leave but the principles door would open and he motioned her inside. She took hold of the straps of her duffel bag and dragged it along the floor as she entered his office that smelled like old books and cinnamon.

"Phoebe we have been through this all year," he said as he sat down.

"So which one of us isn't learning the lesson?" she replied smugly.

"Don't get smart with me young lady," he said and pulled out some paperwork. "Give this too your grandmother to sign and if it happens again I will expel you, do you understand?"

Phoebe took the incriminating note and stuffed it into her duffel bag as she stood up to leave," I need to pick up my sister," she said.

"How is Piper?" he asks sincerely.

"She's Piper," Phoebe replied not sure how to answer the question.

"Tell her I said hi," he said as Phoebe left and he just shook his head back and forth, "Come on Phoebe you're a smart girl don't ruin your life," he said as the door shut.

Phoebe made the 20 minute walk to Piper's school and could see through the window into the small classroom that had people of various ages in it. Some looked like they were in their 30s and some were Piper's age. She could see her sister sitting in the back holding her beloved blanket as the others played with a variety of toys but not her. She just rocked back and forth while her lips moved but because of the distance and the fact that Phoebe was outside, she could not hear what she was saying. She felt for her and tried not to cry as cars pulled up to pick up their kids/adults. Phoebe pulled out the note for her grams to sign and after glancing at it she looked back up to see Ms. Thompson helping Piper get her things together. It was then that she always felt bad about her actions and made a promise to do better because she had more opportunities then Piper will ever have. She put the note back in her bag as Piper came out and looked around for familiar faces and smiled brightly when she saw Phoebe. The baby sister could not help but smile back at her as she got up to meet her. "Hi Pipe how was school?"

"Ok," she replied as she never talked about her day much.

"Ready to go home?'

"Yes," Piper said as Phoebe took her bag for her.

"Hold my hand," she said and took Piper's hand into hers. She had flashbacks of when Prue took her to kindergarten and how scared she was. It was such a simple act to take one's hand but the comfort it offered was something only the cosmos could explain. They walked down the street as Piper could not help but swing her arm back and forth while holding her sisters hand. Piper hummed a melody that their mother would sing to them before bed while looking around at the trees and houses. Phoebe was amazed at how Piper could remember the song even though she could not remember how to tie her shoes and she felt her eyes water while the memories of her mother, few as they may be, came in like a breeze of cold air on a hot summer day. "What do you want for a snack?" Phoebe asks as they approached their house. Piper pressed her lips together and squinted her eyes trying to think of what she was in a mood for. "Ice cream," she replied but knew that she would probably not get it and looked at her sister hopefully.

"Piper you can't have that right now so how about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Phoebe suggested as her cooking skills could not muster more than that.

"OK," Piper replied as they entered the house. Prue was at cheerleading practice while Grams was at work and would not be home until late. She took Piper to the kitchen and started making her snack while Piper sat down at the table. This was the routine for the most part, one would bring her home and feed her, then give her a bath tell her to brush her teeth and help with homework that was more suited for a kindergartner than a 15-year-old. Grams would get home and read a story to her as Phoebe and Prue would finish up their homework and chores until it was time to go to bed. There wasn't much time for fun and Phoebe knew that once Prue graduated things were going to get harder on her. She felt like a parent who didn't what to be one and sometimes she just got frustrated at the whole situation. Phoebe placed the sandwich in front of Piper and decided to get herself something as well to relax. She watched as Piper rocked side to side in her chair while eating and drinking her milk and seemed to be in her own world. She couldn't believe how much energy Piper had as she never stayed still for long," Piper are you ready for your bath?" she asks as her sister was done eating.

"Yes," she replied and got up out of her chair while Phoebe put the dishes in the sink. It was her night to do them and hated it more than school. Piper would make her way upstairs and go right to the bathroom as Phoebe came in after her. "Ok get undressed." Piper did what she was told as Phoebe started the bathwater and put some toys in for her to play with so Phoebe could get her homework ready.

"I want Mr. soggy," Piper said as she got in the warm water.

"That thing is so gross Piper," Phoebe said as she picked up the waterlogged teddy bear that Piper would play with while taking a bath.

"I want Mr. soggy," Piper said more firmly as she played with the bubbles on the surface of the water.

"Don't get sassy with me sister," Phoebe said while laughing and holding the teddy bear by its one pawl.

"Sorry Phoebe," Piper said as her sister put it in the water.

"I'm joking honey, here you go," she said and left Piper to her bath but knew she would need to wash her hair soon. It was all about multitasking as there was never enough time in the day. While she played Phoebe or Prue would need to straighten up the house before grams came home, which included and not isolated to doing laundry. She picked up the dirty clothes in the corner as the sound of the front door shutting took her away from her task," Prue?"

"Yeah," Prue yelled from the bottom of the stairs," Did you pick up Piper?"

"No I left her," Phoebe replied as she descended the staircase to meet her oldest sisters pissed expression.

"Phoebe its 5:30 and -."

"I got her she is taking a bath so don't blow a fuse."

Prue let out a sigh of relief but was not amused by her sister's joke as she made her way to the kitchen. "Don't forget it's your day to do dishes."

"Yeah I know hay why does Piper like that drowned it teddy bear so much?"

"Mom gave it to her why?" Prue asks as she got a pop out of the fridge.

"Its gross," Phoebe replied while wriggling her face.

"She loves it while she takes a bath," Prue said as she shrugged her shoulders and took a drink.

"Well I need to get up there and wash her hair god I can't wait till its Saturday," Phoebe said as Grams would take care of her in the morning and she could sleep in.

"Oh Phoebe could you watch her this weekend I have a dance to go to?" Prue asks as she followed her sister.

Phoebe stopped in her tracks as the excitement for the school free day and taking care of Piper day was just put into jeopardy," Prue I am going to the movies I told you three weeks ago." Phoebe replied as she folded her arms and stood to one side.

"I'm sorry Phoebe but I have not done one school function all year and I want to go with Tom," Prue said as she too duplicated her sister's stance.

"Fine I don't need a social life," Phoebe said and ran up the stairs to get Piper out of the tub.

"Welcome to my life," Prue said as she was getting angry at her sister lack of responsibility when it came to taking care of things at home. Prue has sacrificed so much and Phoebe has just started the process of the daily grind with Piper. She was worried that she would not be attentive and patient with her since Phoebe can get angry very quickly.

Upstairs Piper was splashing about with her teddy bear when Phoebe walked in and grabbed the glass for washing her hair. "Stop splashing Piper you're making a mess," she said and Piper stopped as Phoebe poured the water over her head to wet and her hair. "Is Prue home?" she asks while keeping her eyes closed to avoid water getting in them.

"Yes the princess is home," Phoebe replied with a very cold tone.

"She is not a princess Phoebe she is our sister," Piper said as Phoebe put shampoo in made it lather by moving her hands though Piper's dark long hair.

"Dammit Piper stop splashing," Phoebe said as Piper continued her playfulness from earlier. Piper immediately froze up and stopped moving as Phoebe washed out the shampoo. Piper doesn't get yelled at very often and it scares her when she does mostly because she's not sure what she's done.

"Phoebe don't yell at her," Prue said as she stood by the bathroom door.

"She is making a mess Prue and since I have to clean it up and not you, I think she can stop splashing for 1 minute.

"Don't take out your anger on her," Prue said as Phoebe put the glass down hard on the counter. Piper began to rock back and forth as conflict made her uneasy while Phoebe walked past Prue and gave her a nudge in the shoulder with her own before doing so. Prue could hear Phoebe's door slam and knew that she would be finishing and cleaning up for Piper.

"Its ok honey you're not in trouble," Prue said and helped her get out of the tub.

"I sorry I made a mess Prue," Piper said as her older sister dried her off.

"It's a bathroom it's always a mess," Prue said as she used another towel to dry her hair and used it to playfully move her head around which caused Piper to laugh a little.

Prue would get her dressed and help with her homework as Grams arrived home. She decided not to tell her about what happened so Phoebe would not get in trouble again mostly because Piper would feel responsible. "Hi my sweeties," Grams said as she walked into Piper's bedroom that she shared with Prue.

"How was work Grams?" Prue asks.

"All men should be neutered," Grams replied and that made it pretty clear it was not a good day.

Prue let out a laugh as Piper just looked at her in confusion of the statement.

"Are you ready for your story Piper?" Grams ask and pulled out a book from the shelf.

"Yes please," Piper replied as she got comfortable in her bed.

Prue left the room as 7:30 was now showing on the clock and all she could do was let out a grunt as she sat down on the couch in the living room and let her head lay back on the soft cushion. "The day starts at 6:30 am and does not end until now. "God I'm tired," she thought as she could feel her body relax and her eyelids grow heavy. About 20 minutes later grams came down and put a blanket over Prue and kissed her on the head. "I know my darling, I know," she whispered and went into the kitchen to make a late dinner.

To be continued…


End file.
